Sine Qua Non
by SleepyHydrilla
Summary: As the drama was done successfully, an unexpected incident bring the two girls into famous historical love tragedy. The curtain has been re-raised. RoMio-JuRietsu.


After being hiatus for a long time, finally I have time to fix things and post this... Phew... This one is actually not a new story, just a remake version of one of my old story. At first I wanted to continue the old one. But decided to remake it since the old one is terrible and total mess...

Just a reminder that this is semi-AU. The setting is based on European's Renaissance while everything beside that (name, honorific, etc.) aren't. So, it's a mix I think...

Disclaimer: K-ON! doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Pant… Pant…<em>

My heart pulse increased rapidly as I rushed, passing some buildings made of stones that were separated by a road. The buildings were so old that the stones that were used for constructing the building looked very obsolete, probably because these buildings had stood since many years ago.

'_No! This is not true! Everything I heard is a lie.'_

The sky was covered by dark orange color of sunset. The color got darker as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon and some dark clouds began to accumulate and turned into giant dark cloud.

I sighed in desperation still following where the road between the old buildings brought me. My body was stiff due to the sweat. I kept running, ignoring the crowds of people on the road who stared at me. There was only one thing that I had in my mind.

_'It's not true!'_

'_This__ is a lie!'_

The sun completely set as the darkness began to dominate the color of the sky. Drizzle started to fall to the Earth, causing everything beneath the dark sky turned wet. The thunders roared outrageously, stirring up the dark sky. The giant dark clouds drifted around as if the sky would collapse soon. Everyone outside ran in hurry, searching a place to avoid the rain.

I stopped running and only stood in silence as the drizzle turned into a heavy rain, letting my own body and clothes wet because of it. I stare at the dark sky from the underneath, asking myself why this happened to me. My wet raven hair was waving around a bit, played by the rough gust. 'Why...' I asked again while my face facing the cluster of the dark clouds.

Another thunder stroke the Earth, shaking the ground. Its roar resonated everywhere, my wet body tremble a bit because of that. But, I was standing still there. Why I was there...

'_Why am I standing still here?'_

'_Why…'_ I continued to walk at the same direction like before under the heavy downpour.

"_Under the rain, none is able to see me cry…"_

**Sine Qua Non**

**Prologue**

The rain stopped when the girl almost reached her destination. Although some dark gray clouds still on the night sky. She looked at the surrounding for a while. A green hill with meadow lied right in front of her gray eyes. There were several smaller buildings there, but not as many as before. The scenery mostly dominated by the green color of meadow and old gravestones, it was a cemetery.

She walked towards one of the old buildings, passing some of the gravestones. Some of them already covered by moss while the others already crumbled, damaged by age. The girl almost approached one of the buildings when she noticed that there was someone stood right in front of the building's entrance. It was a young boy with almost black short hair.

"I never thought that you would dare to come here…" he said in cynical tone when realizing the girl's presence. "But I think I made the right decision for being here…" The boy added. His hands reached for the sword in its scabbard at his left waist.

"Wait, Satoshi!" The raven haired girl said, taken aback by the young boy's words. "I don't want to fight you. I just want to meet her. For the last time…"

"I see…" The boy smirked. "But you must defeat me first if you want to see her." He drew his sword out of its scabbard and aiming it at the older raven haired girl in front of him. "Everything turned out like this because of you!"

"No, Satoshi! I don't want to fight you!"

"But you don't have any choice, Mio-san…" he replied.

A bead of tear fell upon the earth. The boy's feeling was clearly reflected from his eyes.

_Anger…_

_Pain…_

_Sadness…_

'…' The raven haired girl kept silence. She didn't say anything at all for a while. A moment later, she tied her long raven hair and finally drew her sword.

"It seems that I really have no choice…" she said in a mournful tone.

oOo

Silence turned into noise, serenity changed into chaos as sharp irons clashed. The clattering voice echoed through the empty dark sky several times. The boy gave her several slashes furiously. However, the raven haired girl did nothing but deflected the strikes that came from the boy with her own sword.

"What's wrong with you, Mio-san? I knew that you are better than this!" The boy tried to provoke her. But the girl didn't reply. It was true that her ability to play sword was unquestionable even though she was a girl. She was even capable to beat an expert in a duel. But right now, she just didn't have the will to fight the boy. The girl took some steps backward as while parrying an incoming slash.

"Stop this! I don't see any reason to fight you, Satoshi" she shouted to the boy in front of her, still trying to persuade him to stop this useless fight. Unfortunately, the boy ignored her. He kept attacking the raven haired girl, thrusting and slashing his sword skillfully. However, the girl was still able to evade his attack.

But the boy's effort came into fruition. Since the raven haired girl had done nothing but warding off the boy's attack, he was able to press her to the building's stone wall. The girl lost her concern for a moment, realizing that her back already leaned against the wall. The boy didn't waste his time. He used that chance to give the raven haired girl one more strike, causing her to lose the sword she wielded as it was thrown by the strike's momentum.

The young boy smirked as his opponent lost her sword and trapped between him and a stone wall. He gave her a cynical smile before dashing towards the girl, thrusting his sword to give her a death blow.

"This is the end!"

"…"

_Is this really the end of everything?_

_I don't know… _

_But, there's one thing that I'm sure right now…_

_There's something I must do…_

* * *

><p>Like what you've read under the title, this one's still a prologue, I'm sorry if the story is a bit vague for you. I'll add some background information and explanation in later chapter.<p>

And oh, almost forgot about this one... I'm really sorry for making you as the bad guy in this prologue, Satoshi... At first, I wanted to use another character for this. But it can't be helped... I couldn't find any other characters that fits the role...


End file.
